


Loud house + skyrim challenge Lincoln Loud x daedric prince Nocturnal x harem

by Joey420



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragonborn - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Harem, Harems, Loud House, Multi, Post-Skyrim Civil War, Pre-Game: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Pre-Skyrim Main Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so here's a challenge here for everyone on Archive of our own who is interested or just looking for ideas or inspiration so please give it a chance and check out it out.I also have this challenge on wattpad on my account D3whurst420 if you want too check out my challenges there too.
Relationships: Harem - Relationship, Lincoln loud x daedric prince Nocturnal x harem, Lincoln/Harem





	Loud house + skyrim challenge Lincoln Loud x daedric prince Nocturnal x harem

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here's a loud house + elder scrolls skyrim challenge for everyone so please leave a comment if you accept the challenge and what fanfiction site you do it on please.

Ok so here's the challenge.

It was doing the sister fight protocol when Lisa Loud decided to test out her new invention on her brother that would ruin their family for years, as Lisa decided to test it on her very mad older brother Lincoln Loud and the result was that Lincoln was teleported to another dimension and that world is the world of elder scrolls skyrim doing the war between the empire and storm cloaks. Where Lincoln will become the dragonborne and captures the heart of the most beautiful daedric prince who will become Lincoln wife and he will become her immortal champion and will be together for all eternity. And his wife is none other than the daedric prince Nocturnal. 

Lincoln will be trained and taken in by his new mother Aela the huntress. Aela and Lincoln adore each other as there bond as mother and son is so strong they sacrifice there own lives to protect the other. 

After years of being raised by his new mother Aela, a now 18 year old Lincoln, a proud member of the companions begins his journey as the dragonborne. And along his journey he will be accompanied by his Nocturnal who will take the form of a raven and only turns into her true form when it's just her and Lincoln. Along their journey Lincoln will also capture the hearts of 3 other women who joins him and Nocturnal in his quest, fighting by his side and becomes sisters with Nocturnal who agrees to share Lincoln but only if they become her and Lincoln servants and gives their souls too her.


End file.
